


Gravity

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: She was a storm of late nights and spontaneous decisions that he was positively going to drown in.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> request: “ok so FTMYWU is amazing i love your writing sm and i was wondering if u would write a song-based thing with vernon about the song gravity by eden (where he’s breaking up with u bc he thinks u party too much) tysm ur a gem” -anon
> 
> -Admin Bee

She was a storm of late nights and spontaneous decisions that he was positively going to drown in. He constantly wondered if he had missed the signs that something was lurking over the horizon, heavy cumulonimbus clouds hanging over their relationship, threatening to open at any moment. If at some point the wind had picked up and he’d passed it off as a lurking breeze, or if the electricity between them was always dangerous and he’d only thought it was static.

He’d never been as bold as her. She was a storm chaser and a hurricane all wrapped into one and he hid under the covers whenever the lightning outside his window became too much. She wasn’t afraid of the rain and he wanted nothing to do with it. So it should have been no surprise when she expressed interest in going to a party, a frat party nonetheless, and he was hesitant.

“Mingho’s frat is holding a huge before finals destresser party and I think we should go.”

She had brought it up suddenly, a flash of lightning that made Vernon look up from his textbook. It was late April but she was dressed in clothing fit for July, the black material of her dress clinging to the sides of her body. He was tempted to ask her to at least put a coat on.

“Parties aren’t really my thing,” he shrugged, turning back to the book in front of him. He hadn’t thought they were hers either. But college was proving to be a completely different climate for their relationship and he wasn’t sure he had been prepared for the change in weather.

“Please?” she whined, pushing his hands away from the textbook to settle onto his lap, “you’ve been studying so much, it’ll be a good break.”

“There will be time to party after my 8 am exams.”

She huffed, sticking out her bottom lip in a rare pout, “well maybe I’ll just go alone then.”

Vernon paused his reading, bringing his eyes up from the page to look into hers, “are none of your friends going?”

“Sara’s working and Penny’s home for the weekend. I can go alone, though, I’ll be-”

“You shouldn’t,” Vernon shook his head. The fraternity was on the other side of campus and it was already 9:30, so he wasn’t just going to let her walk out by herself. He looked into her eyes again, giving in with a sigh, “I’ll come with you. But we need to be responsible.”

“Thank you, babe.” She smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I’ll study with you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.” He smiled back, gently pushing her off of him so he could grab his wallet and his keys. Before they left, he retrieved a coat from the closet and draped it over her shoulders. She gave him an incredulous look, to which he simply shrugged. “It looks like it’s going to rain.”

The party was well underway when they stepped onto the large front steps. The front door was open and a heavy bass poured out, inviting them in. She wove her fingers through his and led the way, past the front door and into the heart of the party. A senior in the kitchen was mixing concoctions from an array of alcohol without much thought into what went into them. Her hand wrapped around one cup and she passed it in his direction, to which Vernon politely declined. Besides the fact that he didn’t drink, he didn’t trust the murky contents of the cup. He was about to warn her of the same but she had already tipped it back, shooting him a smug smile as she discarded the cup somewhere on the counter.

“Let’s go dance.”

He let her pull him onto the crowded dance floor, mumbling an apology to everyone they ran into in the process. Nobody seemed to care, much too invested in the person they were grinding on to notice the boy being dragged by his girlfriend like a teddy bear in tow of a child. She stopped in an open spot and turned towards him with an impish grin, dropping his hand to start swaying to the music. He tried to keep up but the “music” was more of a combination of sounds someone had seemingly stuck together and pressed ‘play’ on but, somehow, everyone else was finding a way to dance.

“You’re thinking too much.” Her voice drew him out of the hazy daydream he’d slipped into, squeezing his arms while she continued to sway, “just relax.”

“Sorry, there’s just a lot of people,” he said, holding onto her waist like an anchor.

“Are you sure you don’t want something to drink? It might help-”

“I’m fine.” He snapped as another person bumped into them. She bit her lip, loosening the grip on his arms a little.

“Do you want to leave? Because-”

“Hey! (Y/N)! Glad you could make it!” A new voice came from behind them, cutting her off. She didn’t seem to mind though, a wide grin replacing the concern she had displayed for him a second ago.

“Minghao!” she cried, letting go of Vernon to slide her arms around the other boy’s neck, “of course we came, couldn’t miss it after you raved about the Kappa parties.”

“Who’s this?” He turned towards Vernon.

“Vernon.” He extended his hand towards her friend, “I’m (Y/N)’s boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you.” Minghao shook his hand and gave him a clap on the back, “I’m (Y/N)’s dance partner. First party?”

“You can tell?” She laughed, Minghao joining in.

“Neither of you are drunk enough to be experienced partiers.”

“We were actually about to leave,” Vernon interjected, sliding his arm around his girlfriend’s waist.

“So soon? Stay a little longer, Jihoon’s about to get here with the good music.”

“Vernon doesn’t feel well,” (Y/N) said, dejectedly. Over him feeling bad or having to leave early, Vernon didn’t know.

“Can’t walk yourself home, bud?” Minghao asked. Vernon tensed but she jumped in before he could refute.

“Ah, it’s me. I wouldn’t have anyone to walk home with after the party without him.”

“I could walk you home.” Minghao offered, sparing a glance at Vernon. He swallowed, trying to decipher the other boy’s intention behind the offer.

“I, uh, Vernon?” She had turned towards him.

“If you want to stay, that’s fine with me,” Vernon said. He knew she wanted to stay and if he was having anxiety issues over a college party, that was his problem. Minghao was her friend and she was responsible. He had to put some trust in her.

“If you’re sure,” (Y/N) said, “and you’re okay to walk home?”

“I’ll be okay. Just, you be responsible, alright?”

She nodded and he leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead, very much aware of Minghao’s presence still beside them.

“I’ll take care of her, make sure she doesn’t party too hard.” Minghao laughed, earning one from (Y/N) too.

Vernon gave them a tight smile, letting her lead him to the entrance before they parted ways. He fully kissed her at the door, away from the crowd of prying eyes. The sharp taste of alcohol rested against his lips, bitter when it mixed with her familiar strawberry lip gloss. And just as he had predicted, while he was walking back to his dorm room, it began to rain.

Statistically, May is the month when it rains the most. It’s also the month when the most parties happen on college campuses. Vernon wished he had been able to keep track of the number of times both occurred.

One party turned into two turned into going out a few times during the week and every weekend. He didn’t say anything at first, hiding his irritation in an overcast with each text message received apologizing for canceling plans at the last minute.

“Can we talk?”

She looked up from her phone, placing it face down on the bed beside her, “About what?”

“Don’t go to the party tonight and stay here with me?” he suggested, shifting forward in his chair, setting his elbows on his knees to rest chin in his palm, “We haven’t had a night staying in a while.”

“You could come with me,” she said.

“You know I don’t like parties,” he mumbled, “and it should just be the two of us.”

“We had a date on Monday.”

“That was Monday. Today is Friday. We should be together more than once a week.”

“Vernon, we see each other every day.” She turned towards him, “where is this coming from? You’re usually not this adamant about staying in.” He shrugged so she stood and crossed the small room to place her hands on his shoulders, “Ok, what’s really bothering you?”

His eyes were trained on the floor, “I just think we need to spend more time together. You go out all the time.”

“Did someone say something to you about me? And the fact that I like going out?”

“It’s,” he sighed, “everybody talks but it’s all stupid-”

“What do you think?”

“Just from how we’ve drifted apart, I don’t know if this is going to work out anymore.” He winced at how blunt the statement had been, the words more merciful when they were stated in his head and not directed at another person. Where he expected her to retaliate, he was surprised, as the hands on his shoulders softened along with her smile.

“I’ve been thinking about that too.”

“I’m sorry, (Y/N), I-”

“Vernon, it’s okay. It’s best for the both of us.”

The silence between them lasted for only a moment when her phone chirped from the bed. She pulled away from him, the pressure from her hands leaving behind wrinkles in his shirt.

“I have to go,” she murmured. He followed her to the door, hands shoved deep into his pockets out of habit.

“(Y/N),” she paused in the doorway, questioning eyes staring back at his, “If you ever need a ride home or you don’t feel safe, anything, don’t hesitate to call.”

The thunderstorm he’d predicted never came. If anything it was a sunshower, bittersweet memories stored away and forgotten about, saved for a rainy day.

“Thank you,” the corner of her lips turned up slightly, “you take care of yourself too, okay? Don’t study too hard.”

“I won’t.”

It was raining when she left, pulling up the hood of her jacket and running out onto the sidewalk without a glance back at him. Vernon watched as she got a way down the sidewalk when suddenly she stopped and turned her face to the sky, letting the drops collect on her cheeks. The smell of petrichor filled the air enveloping him with a comfort he never knew the rain could bring. But along with it came cold air and steadily dampening socks, so he closed the door, letting her have the rain to herself.


End file.
